Hearts
by Krmenxita Uchiha
Summary: -"El Torneo Interescolar es una de las competencias más importantes de Japón. El Konoha Institute ha sido campeón por diez años consecutivos..."-/ -Debemos ganar.-
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, aunque si tuviera dinero los compraría a toditos xD._

_**Notas: **Este fic se me ocurrió al ver uno de los DVDs de Naruto. En la parte final salían dibujos de los personajes en una escuela (luego salió Konoha High School¬¬). Me necantó y desde esa vez esta idea estuvo rondando mi cabecita, pero como no sabía como demonios subir mis fics a , pues me demoré y tuve que esperar hasta que Asura Aoi (te estaré eternamente agradecida) me ayudó a decifrar los jeroglíficos que debía leer para subir mi historia._

_Para no cansarlos tanto, los dejo con el primer capítulo de.... "Hearts"_

* * *

Estaba acostado en su cama, mirando el techo de su cuarto. Lo habían mandado a empacar sus cosas, pero le había dado pereza.

Miró a su alrededor, percatándose del desorden que reinaba en su habitación. Suspiró. Podía hacerlo más tarde.

Sintió cómo tocaban su puerta. Cerró los ojos tratando de dormirse, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Esperaría a que se cansaran y lo dejaran en paz.

-Sasuke, abre. Sé que estás despierto.

El muchacho frunció el ceño. Bajó de su cama y abrió la puerta con parsimonia.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó de forma brusca.

Las cejas del muchacho que estaba al otro lado de la puerta se alzaron de manera sorprendida, luego sonrió.

-Mamá me mandó a verte.

La ceja del muchacho se alzó de manera escéptica. -¿No será que te mandó a ver si había empacado?

La sonrisa de su hermano se ensanchó. –Exacto, y al parecer no lo has hecho –dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Sasuke sonrió también, permitiendo que su hermano entrara.

-Creo que tendrás que ayudarme, Itachi.

Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha eran hermanos, hijos de uno de los empresarios más prestigiosos y ricos de todo Japón. Eran idénticos, tanto física como psicológicamente. Cabello negro, con algunos reflejos azules, ojos negros y profundos, piel blanca y porte arrogante. Sobra decir que eran sumamente atractivos.

-No te ayudaré –le respondió su hermano mayor, tirándose en la cama del menor –son tus cosas.

Sasuke imitó a su hermano y suspiró. Itachi rió divertido.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? –le espetó el menor.

-Has estado así desde que nos dijeron que nos iríamos a Japón.

-¿A caso no te importa dejar Londres? –le preguntó, incrédulo –Aquí tenemos a nuestros amigos, a nuestra familia…

-Haremos nuevos amigos en Japón. Y tendrás nuevas novias –le dijo, con una sonrisa, Itachi.

-¿Novias? –Sasuke levantó una ceja, era una costumbre familiar –No, gracias…

-Eres un niño… -le dijo riendo –Ya llegará la chica que te robe el corazón… y ahí te veré como perro…

-Eso nunca –afirmó, muy seguro de sí mismo –A demás –una sonrisa autosuficiente se asomó en su rostro –todas se mueren por mí.

Itachi rió más fuerte. Era cierto que muchas chicas querían estar con su "hermanito", y al parecer eso se le había subido a la cabeza.

-¿Cómo será ese Instituto…?

Esta vez fue Itachi quien suspiró. Habían vivido en Londres la mayor parte de sus vidas, yendo a Japón sólo de vacaciones. Pero hace unos días, su padre había tomado la decisión de regresar a Japón por tiempo indefinido –"asuntos de negocios", había dicho –teniendo como consecuencia que se llevara a toda la familia con él.

-¡Espero que estén empacando! –se escuchó la voz de una mujer desde el primer piso. Itachi y Sasuke se miraron divertidos. Su madre podía ponerse muy nerviosa cuando de viajes se trataba.

-Creo que lo mejor será que empiece –dijo de forma aburrida Sasuke. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a guardar todas sus pertenencias. –Realmente espero que sea tan genial como lo describió papá.

-Pues dijo que ahí sólo van los hijos de personas influyentes, o muchachos con un elevado coeficiente intelectual –sonrió –nosotros tenemos las dos cosas.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Estaba acostumbrado a que su hermano hablara así, después de todo, los dos siempre habían sido de los primeros en la clase. Puede que parecieran muy arrogantes, pero si era cierto, no había lugar a la modestia.

Itachi se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto diciendo algo sobre lo desastrosa que estaba la casa. Sasuke siguió empacando –debía hacerlo si no quería que su madre sufriera un shock nervioso al día siguiente- pensando en lo que le depararía su primer día de clases en una nueva escuela, una nueva ciudad y un nuevo país.

Le parecía irónico que a pesar de haber nacido en Japón, éste le pareciera tan extraño. Culpó a su padre por eso, él debió haber permanecido ahí y no llevar a todos a Inglaterra. Pero no podía negar que Londres era una de las mejores ciudades del mundo, al menos para él.

Lentamente se acercó a la ventana de su habitación. En los doce años que llevaba viviendo ahí, jamás se había dado cuenta de la espectacular vista que tenía de la ciudad de Londres. Los edificios, altos y grises; las personas que transitaban, apuradas, agitadas… el Támesis.

Iba a extrañar todo eso, lo sabía. Pero no era parte de su personalidad ponerse nostálgico. Se acostumbraría a Japón… y a su nuevo "instituto". Solo esperaba que fuera bueno.

Después de dos horas terminó de empacar. Estaba exhausto. No recordaba tener guardadas tantas tonterías: boletos a partidos de hacía cuatro años, envolturas de golosinas escondidas debajo de su alfombra, ropa vieja que ya no usaba y algunos juguetes que usaba cuando era niño y que –aunque le costara admitirlo- no había tirado porque le había cogido cariño.

Solo le faltaba un pequeño cajón en el cual guardaba basura. Sí, aunque no lo crean, Sasuke guardaba basura. Pero no era cualquier basura, al menos no lo había sido cuando tenía siete años. Abrió el cajón y metió la mano, tanteando. Al instante sacó una arrugada foto, en la cual se podía ver aun a dos niños: el primero, de cabello rubio y alborotado, sonreía de oreja a oreja a la cámara, sus ojos, de un azul intenso, parecían traviesos y alegres; el segundo niño tenía el cabello de un negro intenso al igual que sus ojos, su rostro estaba serio y tranquilo, sin embargo había un asomo de sonrisa en él. Sasuke guardó la fotografía en su bolsillo, recordando cuándo y dónde se la había tomado.

Había sido en una de sus tantas vacaciones en Japón, cuando tenía siete años. Se habían instalado en una casa de campo con un vecino que no tardó en hacerse amigo de sus padres. Éste tenía un hijo de la misma edad que él, y no dudó ni un segundo en presentárselo. Sasuke y él no se parecían en nada: el muchacho era alegre, inquieto, hablador y tonto; Sasuke, en cambio era serio, tranquilo, callado e inteligente. Totalmente opuestos, pero aún así se habían llevado bien. Recordaba que el nombre del niño era Naruto, aunque no estaba muy seguro. Nunca más lo había vuelto a ver, y sólo tenía aquella foto como muestra de que había tenido un amigo en Japón, aunque hubiera sido hacía años atrás.

Volvió a meter la mano en el cajón, tanteando, y al instante la sacó con una expresión de dolor. Se miró su dedo, en el cual se veía ahora un profundo corte que sangraba escandalosamente. Murmurando unas cuantas groserías, salió de su habitación en busca de unas venditas.

-Mierda… va a doler por una semana, por lo menos. –Miró su dedo con molestia- Es una lástima que no haya ningún doctor en la familia… creo que tendré que casarme con una que lo sea.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_¿Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, aunque si tuviera dinero los compraría a toditos xD._

_**Notas: **Me han fascinado sus reviews, y espero que me dejen aún más!! xD. Aquí regreso con el segundo capítulo de "Hearts". Espero que les guste, está un poquito largo, pero sé que deben haber algunos lectores (mejor dicho, lectoras) a las que les gustan los capítulos largos. Bueno, ya no sigo hablando más y los dejo con el cap!._

* * *

-¡Frentona!

Respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse. Si no fuera porque era su mejor amiga…

-Ino... no me saques de quicio tan pronto. –dijo entre dientes. La rubia que se le acercaba solo sonrió. La conocía desde que eran bebés, no dejaría que una simple amenaza de la pelirosa la amedrente.

-Vamos, Sakura. Es sólo un saludo. –le dijo Ino con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. La muchacha llamada Sakura suspiró; Ino jamás dejaría de llamarla así.

-¿Has visto a las demás chicas? –preguntó Sakura- espero que estemos en el mismo cuarto otra vez…

-Ayyy… olvídate de eso, frentona. ¡Hay chicos nuevos! –la rubia tenía un brillo de emoción en los ojos –Todos están buenísimos. Eso de que convirtieran al Instituto en mixto fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir a Tsunade-sama.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Ino había sido su mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de razón, por eso ya estaba acostumbrada a la manera de ser de su amiga. Eran muy diferentes. Ino era (demasiado) extrovertida, despreocupada, habladora y sin ningún sentido de la responsabilidad; Sakura era tranquila, extremadamente responsable y algo tímida. Tal vez era por eso que se complementaban tan bien, aunque la manera de ser de Ino la había metido en muchos problemas también.

-Creo que lo mejor será que entremos, Ino. Luego no tendremos tiempo de desempacar ni de nada.

-Está bien, está bien… vamos.

Las dos jóvenes se dirigieron dentro del campus de su escuela, saludando a algunos conocidos y profesores.

-Ojalá esta vez encontremos buenos chicos, frentona –Ino miraba a cada chico que pasaba por su lado, examinándolo con la mirada- el año pasado habían muy pocos…

-La verdad es que poco me importa si los hay o no –Sakura sonreía a los que la saludaban- Este año es el Torneo Interescolar. ¡Qué emoción!

-Tienes razón –la miró sonriendo- este año el equipo de porristas y el de baile saldrá campeón… y yo estaré al mando.

-Eso espero, cerda… eso espero.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Cuando papá dijo que era grande, jamás pensé que tanto…

Un joven de cabellos negros miraba asombrado el edificio que se alzaba ante él: un gran pórtico con el nombre del instituto daba la bienvenida. "Konoha Private Institute" se podía leer en letras grandes y azules. Sasuke podría decir que el campus era tan grande que cabrían en él cuatro campos de fútbol profesionales sin problemas.

-Creo que lo mejor es que entremos, estamos llamando demasiado la atención –le dijo Itachi, quien observaba a su alrededor.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de por qué su hermano lo decía: varias de las chicas que estaban junto a ellos los quedaban mirando de manera descarada, como si quisieran comérselos. Bufó; siempre era lo mismo.

Ambos hermanos entraron al edificio, seguidos por las miradas acosadoras de las muchachas. La escuela contaba con un amplio jardín, aunque Sasuke pensó que de jardín no tenía nada: árboles y arbustos de todas las clases crecían en él, el césped estaba recién cortado y se podían ver fuentes y bancas alrededor. Sin duda parecía más una reserva natural.

-Vaya, no pensé que habría tanta gente –todo le parecía demasiado perfecto para ser real- ¿crees que todos éstos sean hijos de "papi"?

-Nosotros también lo somos ¿no? –respondió Itachi con una sonrisa, logrando que Sasuke frunciera el ceño- pero no, no lo creo. Muchos de los que están aquí deben ser becados. No creo que haya demasiada gente que pueda pagar una escuela así.

-No es escuela –dijo Sasuke- Es de enseñanza superior también, sino, no estarías aquí.

-Ok, ok. –Itachi observaba con curiosidad cada detalle del lugar- Parece un castillo.

Siguieron caminando hacia donde estaba el enorme edificio que, como Itachi había dicho, parecía un enorme y moderno castillo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a un vestíbulo grande y elegante. Una señora de lentes les pedía sus nombres y los checaba en una lista.

-Pasen al comedor, ahí será la ceremonia de bienvenida. –decía con voz seria.

-¿Ceremonia? –Sasuke miró a su hermano. Las ceremonias eran aburridas, él solo quería irse a su habitación y dormir.

-Parece que sí… -siguieron a la multitud que aparentemente ya conocían el lugar- Es raro que no nos hayan pedido que nos pongamos los uniformes…

-¡Oh! –se escuchó la voz de la mujer que tomaba los nombres, todos se detuvieron- Primero vayan a vestirse con los uniformes.

Una gota resbaló por la nuca de todos los que estaban presentes. Sasuke e Itachi se separaron: Sasuke al área de secundaria e Itachi al área de enseñanza superior.

-¡Otra vez en el mismo cuarto! Que mal…

Sasuke escuchó la voz de un muchacho que se quejaba. Dirigió su mirada al frente y lo vio a un chico de cabello rubio alborotado que tenía un papel en la mano. Se le hacía extremadamente familiar...

-No sé de qué te quejas, baka –decía un chico que lo acompañaba-¿A caso no somos tus amigos?

-Sí Kiba, pero... ¡tú eres demasiado ruidoso!

Una vena se hinchó en la frente del muchacho. Tenía cabellos castaños y unos extraños tatuajes en la cara. Sasuke se acercó a ellos.

-Ésta también es mi habitación- dijo. No era muy bueno con las presentaciones.

Los dos chicos lo miraron un poco confusos, luego el rubio habló:

-¿Tú serás nuestro nuevo compañero? ¿Tú eres Uchiha?

Sasuke solo asintió. Aquel rubio se le hacía conocido, pero no recordaba en dónde lo había visto antes.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki –dijo el rubio, sonriendo – y éste que está aquí es Kiba Inuzuka.

El chico llamado Kiba hizo gesto con la mano, Sasuke solo asintió a modo a saludo. Se quedaron parados un rato mirándose, incómodos sin saber qué decir, pero Sasuke no lo notaba. Cuando había escuchado el nombre del rubio recordó de donde lo conocía, era el chico de la foto que tenía guardada. Le parecía increíble que se lo encontrara en ese lugar.

-Ehh... creo que lo mejor es que entremos –dijo dudoso el castaño –la ceremonia no tardará en empezar, y a la directora no le gusta la impuntualidad.

Los tres entraron a la habitación. Era grande, espaciosa y tenía tres camas, una para cada uno. Había una enorme ventana que daba al campo de fútbol. Sasuke sonrió, no estaría tan incómodo.

-Tú... no eres de aquí ¿cierto? –Sasuke volteó a ver a Kiba, quien lo miraba con curiosidad –quiero decir... no has vivido en Japón ¿no?

-Vengo de Londres, pero nací aquí.

-¡Yo a ti te conozco! –gritó de pronto el rubio, sobresaltando a los otros dos – ¡Eres el teme!

A Sasuke le dio un tic en el ojo. ¿Teme? Hacía mucho que no lo llamaban así, es más, solo había una persona que lo llamaba así en todo el mundo.

-...dobe...

-¡Lo ves! ¡Ahh, teme! Hace tanto tiempo... pensé que no te volvería a ver.

Naruto se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, dándole un abrazo que casi lo asfixia. Sasuke luchaba por quitárselo de encima mientras Kiba reía a carcajadas.

-¡Suéltame, usuratonkashi!

-¡Oye! No me digas así, teme.

-¿Y qué son esos "teme"?

-Eso es solo de cariño –Naruto sonreía como un niño en Navidad. Sasuke no pudo evitar compararlo con el Naruto de la foto: no había cambiado nada. Igual de tonto.

-Ustedes sí que se quieren –dijo Kiba con sorna –parecen un matrimonio.

-Hmph. - ¬¬

-Tan comunicativo como siempre, teme –dijo Naruto.

-Ya cállate y vístete –le respondió, malhumorado.

-Te voy a presentar a todo el grupo, Sasuke. –decía Naruto –Te van a caer muy bien...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Tenten, deja de hacer eso.

Sakura, Ino y dos chicas más estaban en el comedor esperando a que empezara la ceremonia. La chica llamada Tenten dejó de mover su pierna derecha, haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-¡Pero quiero ir al baño! –dijo de forma apurada –Sakura, voy y vengo, es rápido.

-¡No! –miró alrededor – Espera a que termine la ceremonia.

Tenten frunció la boca a modo de disgusto. Ino negó con la cabeza. Sakura no cambiaría nunca.

Muchos de los chicos que estaban alrededor de ellas no les quitaban la mirada de encima. A Ino eso le parecía lógico, aunque a sus amigas les molestaba. Ino tenía el cabello rubio y largo, amarrado en una coleta alta y con un mechón que casi le tapaba un ojo, era miembro del equipo de porristas desde que tenía recuerdo, y por eso era muy popular en la escuela. Tenten era parte del equipo de gimnasia, tenía una beca por deporte y era sumamente atractiva: cabello chocolate y ojos del mismo color. Ino siempre le decía que se desate el cabello, ya que lo tenía atado en dos chonguitos. Sakura tenía el cabello de un inusual color rosa, largo y los ojos de color verde. Era una "cerebrito" como siempre le decía Ino. La otra muchacha que estaba con ellas era Hinata Hyuga, una joven de cabello azul y ojos color perla, era tímida y dulce. Las cuatro siempre estaban juntas, por eso la directora había hecho una excepción y les había dado un cuarto para cuatro.

-C-creo que ya van a empezar –dijo la Hyuga señalando al estrado que estaba frente a ellas –Me pregunto qué irá a decir esta vez la Directora...

-Lo mismo de siempre, seguro. –Ino le guiñó el ojo a un chico de quinto que estaba cerca –No sé para qué nos hacen escucharla... es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Siempre dice algo nuevo –razonó Sakura –además, si esta vez se celebra el Torneo, es obvio que dirá algo interesante.

-Pues yo solo quiero que los entrenamientos empiecen pronto –Tenten dio un saltito de entusiasmo mientras lo decía –me han hablado mucho de ese Torneo, ya quiero participar.

-¡Mira Hinata! ¡Ahí está tu primo! –gritó Ino - ¡Hola Neji-kun!

Tenten hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando un chico de su misma edad, de cabello castaño largo y ojos perlas se acercó a ellas. Ino sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos –dijo en tono meloso –Parece que te has hecho más fuerte...

Neji le dedicó una mirada cansada, luego saludó a las demás chicas.

-Hola Hinata, Sakura... Tenten. –El último nombre lo dijo con una expresión muy seria. Tenten volteó su rostro en señal de respuesta mientras Sakura y Hinata le dirigían miradas nerviosas. Esos dos no se llevaban muy bien.

-¿C-cómo estás Neji? –preguntó la pelirosa, tratando de apaciguar la tensión. A su lado, Tenten les daba la espalda.

-Bien, y veo que ustedes también.

Sakura y Hinata sonrieron. Ino le guiñó un ojo, cosa que Neji ignoró. Una voz sonó en la tarima, callando todo el murmullo de la sala.

-Espero que todos ustedes estén bien. –Una mujer rubia, aparentemente joven y con un busto prominente estaba parada en el estrado –Quisiera dar la bienvenida a todos los alumnos de esta Institución, a los antiguos y a los nuevos.

Cerca del estrado una cabeza rubia se alzaba, buscando, al parecer, a otra.

-¿Ella es la directora? –preguntó un moreno –Parece muy joven.

-Parece –contestó el rubio, aún buscando por encima de las cabezas de los demás –pero es vieja. No sé cómo hace para verse así.

-"Como la mayoría de ustedes sabe, este año se llevará a cabo el Torneo Interescolar, cuya sede es, esta vez, el Konoha Private Institute –un murmullo general llenó la sala, siendo apaciguado inmediatamente por la voz de la Directora –Por eso mismo, los preparativos para esta competencia han sido llevados a cabo por el plantel docente, es decir, por sus profesores."

Sasuke miraba alrededor suyo cómo los rostros de los alumnos estaban iluminados por el entusiasmo. Naruto había abandonado su búsqueda y escuchaba atentamente a la Directora.

-¿Qué es ese Torneo? –preguntó, sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho demasiado fuerte. La Directora dirigió sus ojos miel hacia donde él estaba, siendo imitada por todo el alumnado. Sasuke se sintió incómodo, y se hubiera sonrojado si es que no estuviera acostumbrado a no hacerlo.

-"Veo que algunos no saben de qué se trata esto. –Miró a todos –Para los que no lo sepan, el Torneo Interescolar es la competencia estudiantil más importante de todo Japón. –Sasuke abrió los ojos, asombrado –Consta de diversas pruebas: de conocimientos, arte, música, deporte... y para llevarlas a cabo, cada Institución escoge a los más destacados alumnos de las diversas ramas. El Konoha Institute ha sido el campeón de esta competencia por diez años consecutivos. Por eso, ya que somos la sede, debemos ganar todas las pruebas, y demostrar que somos el mejor Instituto de todo Japón."

-"La lista de inscripciones para las distintas pruebas será publicada la próxima semana. Así que todos los que crean que están calificados para pasarlas pueden inscribirse. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse. Las clases los esperan mañana."

La Directora bajó del estrado, acompañada de todos los maestros. Los alumnos empezaron a dispersarse. Sasuke siguió a Naruto y a Kiba, no veía a su hermano por ningún lado.

-Debemos encontrar a Neji –dijo Kiba -¿crees que nosotros también debamos hacer las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol?

-No lo sé –respondió Naruto, mirando hacia todos lados –Debemos preguntarle a él ¿no?

-¿Quién es Neji? –preguntó Sasuke, odiaba no saber de qué hablaban.

-Es ese que está ahí... ¡Eh! ¡Neji!

Sasuke pudo ver a un chico castaño, alto y serio, acompañado de cuatro muchachas. Una de ellas tenía el cabello ¿rosa? No, no podía ser.

-Los estaba buscando –dijo Neji una vez estuvo junto a ellos –Tenemos que hacer la lista para el equipo de fútbol.

-¿Entonces... nosotros no tenemos que inscribirnos?

-No lo sé, Kiba. Debemos ir con Tsunade-sama, ella nos dirá.

-Ehh... –la chica rubia habló –es de mala educación excluir a alguien de una conversación.

-Hola Ino –se apresuró a decir Kiba –lo siento, es que esto es preocupante.

-¿Preocupante? –Ino lo miró como si estuviera loco –Es el equipo de fútbol, por Dios.

-¡Oye! –exclamó el rubio -¡Nosotros tenemos que participar en las pruebas!

-Pero ya tienen al equipo completo ¿no? –se quedaron callados -¿No lo tienen?

-No –respondió Neji –por eso es preocupante. Y por cierto –dijo de pronto -¿Quién es él?

Naruto y Kiba miraron a Sasuke, quien tenía cara de aburrimiento. Naruto se apresuró en presentarlo.

-Ehh... éste es Sasuke Uchiha –dijo señalándolo –Sasuke, él es Neji Hyuga, capitán del equipo de fútbol. Ellas –señaló a las chicas –son Ino Yamanaka –la rubia le guiño un ojo –Hinata Hyuga, prima de Neji –la peliazul le sonrió tímidamente –Tenten –la nombrada le sonrió –y Sakura Haruno –la chica del cabello rosado le sonrió cálidamente. Sasuke no supo por qué, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Uchiha? –el chico de los ojos blancos lo miró atentamente -¿Tu padre es Fugaku Uchiha?

-Sí –contestó Sasuke -¿Por qué?

-Por nada, es un conocido de mi tío. Vienes de una familia importante.

-Como todos aquí ¿no? –contestó.

-No todos –esta vez la que habló fue Tenten –Mis padres no son multimillonarios... yo soy becada.

-Bueno, no nos quedemos aquí parados –dijo el rubio –vamos al comedor, me muero de hambre.

-S-sí, yo t-también –dijo Hinata. Naruto le sonrió y ella se sonrojó al instante. Neji rodó los ojos, ¿hasta cuándo estarían así esos dos?

-Y, ¿de dónde vienes? –le preguntó Ino a Sasuke.

-De Londres –respondió. Quería encontrar a su hermano. ¿Dónde estaba Itachi?

-¿Londres? –la pelirosa lo miraba fascinada –Es un lugar hermoso...

-¿Has estado ahí? –le preguntó Sasuke. Esa chica le parecía... no sabía por qué, pero le parecía agradable.

-Sí, cuando era niña –le sonrió y él hizo lo mismo. Bien, eso de sonreír se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

-Yo nunca he salido de Japón –dijo Tenten –tal vez algún día lo haga... ¿me llevarías Sakura?

-Claro –dijo ella riendo –tal vez en vacaciones.

-¡Falta mucho para eso! –exclamó Tenten. Todos rieron, todos, excepto Neji que buscaba una mesa dónde sentarse, y Sasuke, que estaba más atento a lo que había a su alrededor. El comedor era enorme, había varias mesas grandes y un repartidor de comida que parecía tener de todo. Parecía un restaurante.

-Creo que esta mesa estará bien –dijo el Hyuga.

-Entonces iré a pedir la comida –dijo Naruto -¿Vienes, Hinata?

La muchacha se puso roja al instante y con un "S-sí, Naruto-kun" se fue con el rubio. Los demás se sentaron en la mesa. Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo, no los conocía bien.

-¿Juegas fútbol? –le preguntó Neji –Podrías hacer las pruebas, falta un par en el equipo.

-Sí juego. En Inglaterra es el deporte más popular –respondió. Neji sonrió con satisfacción y Sasuke lo imitó. Se parecían mucho.

-Vaya... todo esto del torneo pondrá todo patas arriba –dijo Kiba, recargándose en su silla con los brazos en la nuca –Creo que "algunas personas" van a sufrir de estrés crónico. –Sonrió y le echó una mirada a las tres chicas que estaban presentes. Neji también sonrió. Ino frunció el ceño inmediatamente.

-Si te refieres a nosotras, Kiba, debo decirte que te equivocas –lo miró de manera superior –nosotras no sufrimos de estrés.

-Sí, claro... lo que sufren ustedes son cuadros de histeria. -Los tres muchachos rieron, mientras las chicas ponían cara de indignación. Ino abrió la boca para contraatacar, pero una voz la interrumpió.

-Ya veo que están todos juntos.

Un joven de su misma edad estaba parado, con pose perezosa, en frente de ellos. Su cabello castaño estaba atado en una coleta, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión de aburrimiento.

-¡Shikamaru! –gritó Ino -¿en qué momento...?

-Hace un rato –respondió el chico –los estuve buscando, pero con tanta gente... tsk, fue problemático.

-Siéntate, Shikamaru –le dijo Sakura. El chico se sentó a su lado, posando su vista en Sasuke.

-Él es nuevo aquí –le explicó Sakura –Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke, él es Shikamaru Nara, el chico más inteligente de este colegio.

Shikamaru hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando Sakura dijo lo último. A Sasuke le parecía un poco difícil que ese chico fuera el más inteligente, parecía un vago.

-Siempre es así –le dijo Ino –no muestra interés en nada, pero en serio es inteligente, el muy desgraciado.

-Gracias Ino –le dijo el castaño. Ino le sonrió.

-¡Regresamos! –Naruto y Hinata tenían en los brazos unas bandejas que cargaban con dificultad. Kiba y Sasuke se apresuraron a ayudarlos.

-¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó-gritó Naruto.

-Tsk, no grites, baka. Tu voz es demasiado chillona, igual que la de Ino.

-¡Oye! –exclamó la rubia –Yo no te hice nada.

-Problemáticos...

Hinata, Sakura y Tenten rieron. Sasuke se convencía cada vez más de que ese grupo de amigos no era del todo compatible. Neji parecía ser demasiado serio, y no parecía llevarse bien con Tenten; Ino estaba completamente loca, al igual que Naruto; Sakura y Hinata parecían ser las más centradas y, por último, Kiba y Shikamaru no parecían ser personas muy responsables que digamos.

-A que no saben... –todos miraron al rubio, quien tenía una cara misteriosa- ¡Van a cambiar la distribución de los cuartos!

-¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEE??? –gritaron todos. El comedor enteró los quedó mirando. Ino tomó por el cuello de la camisa a Naruto.

-¡¿Cómo que nos van a cambiar de cuartos?! –gritó, zarandeándolo. Sakura la alejó inmediatamente del rubio, evitando que lo desnucara.

-P-pues, eso fue lo que me dijo Shizune –contestó Naruto, sobándose el cuello –Creo que es porque han venido más estudiantes nuevos.

-Pero eso no está bien –dijo Sakura. No le gustaba la idea de separarse de sus amigas –La disposición de los cuartos no puede ser cambiada.

-N-no la van a c-cambiar –dijo Hinata. Todos la miraron con atención, logrando que la peliazul se pusiera roja. –Van a añadir alumnos en las habitaciones. Como nosotras somos cuatro –dijo mirando a sus amigas –nos agregarán una c-compañera de cuarto.

-Aún así no me gusta –dijo Ino –quién sabe qué loca nos toque...

Las tres chicas la miraron con una gota en la cabeza. Más loca que ella, imposible.

-Ahora mismo están haciendo los cambios –dijo Naruto, metiéndose un pan entero en la boca –Espero que nos toque un buen compañero de cuarto...

-Mientras no sean problemáticos....

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la Autora: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**Otra nota de la Autora: **Nada más, solo lean y disfruten... y si no les gusta, pues que pena.

**

* * *

**

No podía sentirse más fuera de lugar. Y cómo no hacerlo, si sus compañeros de cuarto eran de lo más heterogéneos.

-¿Cómo pudieron hacernos esto? –renegaba Naruto. Sasuke rodó los ojos. El rubio había estado así desde que les dijeron que Kiba ya no estaría en su mismo cuarto. Ahora estaban los dos, esperando a los otros tres que compartirían habitación con ellos.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Naruto se apresuró a abrirla. Neji entró, maletas en mano, con una expresión ceñuda. Shikamaru entró detrás de él, con su típica expresión de aburrimiento. Justo en el momento en el que Naruto iba a cerrar la puerta, un pelirrojo entró, chocando con ésta.

-Lo siento –se apresuró a decir Naruto –no te vi y...

-No importa –lo cortó el chico. Era casi tan alto como Sasuke, serio y con aire de suficiencia.

-Tú... –empezó Naruto -¿Tú dormirás aquí?

-Sí –respondió el chico, analizando cada detalle de la habitación –Mi nombre es Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara.

Sasuke pensó un poco... los Sabaku no eran dueños de una transnacional muy importante, su padre los mencionaba constantemente.

-Mi nombre es Neji –se presentó el ojiblanco –éstos son Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y Shikamaru Nara.

El pelirrojo los miró, haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza a cada uno. Luego escogió una cama, depositando en ella sus maletas, empezando a desempacar.

-Creo que no habla mucho –dijo Naruto, en un susurro mal disimulado a Shikamaru.

-Pues no es el único ¿no? –le respondió éste, señalando con la cabeza a Neji y Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió con sorna. No sabía muy bien cómo iba a hacer para soportar a unos compañeros de cuarto tan callados. Al menos Kiba gritaba tanto como él.

-¿Ya saben cuál es nuestra primera clase? –preguntó el pelirrojo, echándose en su cama con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

-Los horarios llegan en la noche –respondió el Hyuga –siempre es así.

-A mí no me preocupan las clases –dijo el rubio –me preocupa más el torneo.

-¿Tan importante es? –preguntó Sasuke. Nunca había oído hablar de esa clase de torneos. En Inglaterra no hacían eso.

-Es muy importante –le dijo Neji –Nuestro equipo ha sido siempre el mejor, por eso necesitamos completarlo.

-¿Siempre? –algo no cuadraba –Se supone que esta escuela se volvió mixta hace dos años.

-Pues sí, pero el Konoha Private siempre estuvo divido en dos –explicó en Nara –Uno de hombres y otro de mujeres. Pero la directora decidió que lo mejor era que se juntaran, por eso hace dos años que debemos soportar a las "problemáticas".

Sasuke sonrió. Sin duda las mujeres eran problemáticas, pero nadie podía negar que sin ellas el mundo sería un completo caos.

-Supongo que ya podemos quitarnos los uniformes, ¿cierto? –preguntó el pelirrojo, quien se jalaba la corbata azul, sintiendo que le asfixiaba.

-Sí... es el primer día.

El uniforme del instituto contaba de, en el caso de los hombres, una camisa blanca de manga larga con el emblema de la institución en el lado derecho, un pantalón azul marino y una corbata del mismo color. El de las mujeres era casi igual: una blusa ceñida con el emblema en el lado derecho, una corbata azul y una falda corta, a media pierna, plisada y del mismo color que la corbata. Las medias, eran azules para los hombres, y blancas para las mujeres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Bueno, sólo nos queda esperar a la chica nueva.

Sakura estaba sentada sobre su cama, la cual era de un color rosado suave, combinándolo con blanco. Ino se paseaba de un lado a otro, murmurando cosas ininteligibles. Hinata leía una partitura que tenía sobre su mesa y Tenten estaba ensimismada leyendo un libro de deportes.

-¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilas? –preguntó de repente Ino, sobresaltando a las demás –Esa tipa va a llegar en cualquier momento, ¡y ustedes están como si nada!

-¿Acaso quieres que nos pongamos igual de paranoicas que tú? –le dijo Tenten –No me gusta complicarme la vida.

Ino la fulminó con la mirada, reanudando su paseo por la habitación. De pronto, la puerta se abrió, revelando a una joven de cabello rubio, atado en cuatro coletas. Ino se quedó paralizada en medio de su marcha, mirando a la chica con algo de sorpresa.

-Disculpen –habló la joven – me dijeron que esta era mi habitación.

Abrió completamente la puerta para entrar con sus maletas. Ino la siguió con la mirada. Una vez que la muchacha se instaló en la cama que estaba desocupada, se dio media vuelta, quedando frente a ellas.

-Mi nombre es Temari, Sabaku no Temari –se presentó, sentándose en su cama. Ino pudo notar que los ojos de la chica eran de un color verde oscuro. Parecía mayor que ellas.

-Yo soy Tenten –habló la castaña –Ellas son Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno y...

-Ino Yamanaka –dijo la rubia en voz demasiado alta –y te advierto que si eres como algunas de las "plásticas" que hay en esta escuela, vas a tener problemas con nosotras.

-¡Ino! –gritó Sakura. Se llevó una palma a la frente negando con la cabeza. Ino no podía con su genio.

-No soy una chica "plástica" –le respondió la otra rubia, pareciendo entre sorprendida y ofendida –La que parece plástica aquí eres tú.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –gritó Ino, avanzado a zancadas hacia Temari, quien ni se inmutó por su acto. Tenten se paró, preparada para agarrar a Ino si las cosas se salían de control.

-Tú empezaste –dijo con simpleza la otra muchacha –Y será mejor que no te acerques más si no quieres que te desfigure la cara.

Los ojos de Ino chispearon peligrosamente ante la amenaza de la rubia. Sakura y Hinata miraban asustadas la escena. Hacer enojar a Ino no era una de las cosas más sensatas del mundo.

-Ino –le dijo Sakura –cálmate y siéntate. No hagas una tontería.

-¿Tontería? –Ino hizo una mueca de desagrado –pegarle a esta igualada no será una tontería.

-¡Fíjate bien a quién le dices igualada, flacucha! –Temari se había puesto de pie. Apuntaba con el dedo a Ino y tenía una mirada peligrosa. Ino sonrió con sorna, mirándola con desprecio. Hinata parecía estar a punto del colapso nervioso.

-¿Flacucha? –repitió Ino, alzando una ceja –Ya quisieras tener el mismo cuerpo que yo, querida. Pareces un cerdo... tienes el trasero demasiado crecido.

Después de eso todo sucedió en un par de segundos. Temari se había lanzado encima de Ino, propinándole tal bofetada que la tumbó al suelo. Hinata gritó. Tenten estaba a punto de levantar a la rubia del suelo cuando ésta se puso de pie sin su ayuda y jaló del cabello a Temari, obligándola a agachar la cabeza hasta sus rodillas.

-¡A mí nadie me golpea! –decía Ino mientras jalaba más el cabello de Temari. La chica luchaba por zafarse del agarre de la otra rubia pero no lo lograba -¡¿Está claro?!

-¡No, no lo está! –gritó Temari, cogiendo las piernas de Ino hizo que ésta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, sin embargo Ino no la soltaba, parecía aferrarse más al cabello de la chica.

-¡Ino! ¡Suéltala! –gritó Sakura. Luego miró a Tenten, quien miraba divertida la escena -¡Haz algo, por favor!

Tenten cambió de expresión al instante y trató de separarlas, pero era en vano. Temari estaba dando golpes en el abdomen de Ino y ésta zarandeaba la cabeza de la chica quien parecía estar a punto de perder el cuero cabelludo. Sakura se acercó y jaló a Ino por los brazos mientras que Tenten hacía lo mismo con Temari.

-¡Suéltame, Sakura! ¡Voy a matar a esa estúpida! –dijo Ino cuando lograron separarlas. Tenía un feo moretón en el pómulo izquierdo y un poco de sangre en la boca.

-¡Jajajaaja! ¿Tú? ¿Vas a matarme a mí? –se rió Temari, logrando enojar más a Ino. Parecía que no le dolía el arañazo que tenía en la mejilla ni darse cuenta de que su cabello estaba completamente desordenado. -¡Trata de acercarte y te aseguro que te dejo sin ojos!

Ino forcejeó aún más, haciéndole a Sakura muy difícil cogerla. Tenten parecía tener problemas en coger a la otra rubia también. Debía pensar rápido en una forma de calmar a Ino. Si la directora se enteraba de semejante escándalo era capaz de suspenderla.

-¡Hinata! –la peli azul, que hasta el momento había estado mirando asustada lo que pasaba, miró a Sakura en señal de que la escuchaba –Ve ahora mismo al cuarto de los chicos y trae a Shikamaru y a Naruto... o a tu primo. ¡Rápido!

Hinata salió corriendo por la puerta dejando a las cuatro chicas solas. Temari forcejeaba con Tenten, con claras intenciones de lanzarse sobre Ino otra vez, y Sakura sabía que no le importaría tirarla al suelo a ella también.

-Sakura, ¿para qué has hecho que los traigan? –preguntó Tenten en medio del forcejeo -¿Eso no hará más problemático todo esto?

-Pues... –la rubia había empezado a pellizcarle las manos para que la soltara –ellos pueden tranquilizar a Ino. Creo que les dará vergüenza pelearse delante de los chicos... ¡Ino! ¡NO!

Ino había logrado soltarse y ahora cogía del cuello a Temari. Tenten soltó de inmediato a la rubia, quien empezó a darle patadas a Ino en las piernas.

-¡Mierda! ¡Éstas van a matarse, Sakura!

La pelirosa estaba a punto de coger su gas pimienta y rociarlo sobre ellas, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe dando lugar a que Hinata entrara seguida por Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara.

-¡Neji-niisan, ayúdanos!

Neji, ayudado por Shikamaru, separó a las dos chicas. Las dos respiraban agitadamente, con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que ambas no se atrevían a dejar salir, y con los uniformes hechos un desastre. Ino era cogida por Neji y Sakura, mientras que Temari era sostenida por Shikamaru y Tenten.

-¿Pero qué rayos es lo que sucede? –preguntó Neji con desagrado. Ino seguía forcejeando, pero el Hyuga la mantenía bien agarrada.

-¿Qué no es obvio? –le dijo Tenten, intentando calmar a Temari –Se estaban peleando, idiota.

Neji fulminó con la mirada a Tenten, y estaba a punto de replicar, pero el grito del pelirrojo lo calló.

-¡Temari! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te metas en problemas?

La aludida volteó su rostro, encontrándose con la mirada furibunda de su hermano menor. Dejó de forcejear al instante, parecía apenada.

-No deberías estar aquí –le dijo en tono de reproche. Gaara levantó una ceja. Naruto y Sasuke, quienes habían visto todo en silencio, estaban realmente sorprendidos, bueno, al menos Sasuke lo estaba, porque Naruto parecía más asustado que otra cosa.

-¡Ino, ya basta! –gritó Sakura. La rubia pareció calmarse y dejó de forcejear. Sakura y Tenten suspiraron aliviadas. Hinata se acercó a Ino con un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarle las heridas.

-Ustedes parecen boxeadores... –dijo Gaara. Tenten sonrió, pero Ino lo miró con desagrado.

-¿Y tú quién rayos eres? –le espetó. El pelirrojo la miró de arriba abajo, sonriendo arrogantemente.

-Soy el hermano de la chica a la que acabas de darle una golpiza.

-¡A mí nadie me ha dado una golpiza! –gritó Temari.

-Vamos Temari, tienes un labio partido.

La rubia se tocó el labio haciendo una mueca de dolor. Neji soltó a Ino con cierto temor, conociendo a la rubia, era capaz de reanudar la pelea.

-Lo mejor será que las cure –dijo Sakura –no pueden andar así por el instituto... Tsunade-sama se pondría furiosa si se entera de la pelea.

-¿No sería mejor que las lleves a la enfermería? –sugirió Sasuke. Le parecía que ambas chicas necesitaban a una doctora.

-S-Sakura puede curarlas –dijo Hinata –e-ella sabe mucho cobre medicina.

-No es para tanto –aseguró la chica –pero puedo dejarlas en buen estado –le sonrió a Sasuke, lo que hizo que sintiera unas leves cosquillas en el estómago.

-Bueno –dijo Shikamaru –ya que éstas dos dejaron de pelear, nos podemos ir ¿no?

-Estas dos tiene su nombre, cabeza de piña –gruñó Temari, quien al parecer aún no se había calmado del todo.

-Tsk... problemática... –Shikamaru frunció el ceño –Parece que llegó alguien más problemática que Ino... más problemática que mi madre.

-Creo que es mejor que se vayan –dijo Tenten –si alguien los ve aquí se nos va a armar un problema más grande... sólo espero que la zorra de Karin no haya escuchado el escándalo.

-¿Karin? –preguntó Sasuke -¿quién es Karin?

-¡Ay, teme! Te lo explico en el cuarto...

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más. Ino se había sentado en su cama y Temari en la suya. Sakura y Tenten les agradecieron por ayudarlas (claro que Tenten no le agradeció a Neji) y los chicos se fueron.

-Bueno... –empezó Sakura –creo que es hora de que se pidan disculpas.

Ino y Temari la miraron como si estuviera loca, porque debía estarlo si pensaba que iban a disculparse.

-Vamos, ¿qué esperan? –las instaba –sólo tienen que decir "lo siento".

-Yo no voy a pedirle disculpas a esta peli teñida –soltó Temari. Ino estaba a punto de contestarle pero Tenten la interrumpió.

-No es necesario que empiecen otro pleito –empezaba a hartarse –tendrán que llevarse bien si van a compartir cuarto.

-No vamos a compartir cuarto, Tenten –dijo Ino –ahora mismo voy a pedir que la cambien. Yo no pienso dormir en el mismo cuarto que una brabucona.

-¿Brabucona? –repitió Temari. Esa chica la estaba sacando de quicio –No fui yo la que empezó esto. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien empezó con la agresión.

-Eso es cierto –dijo Sakura. Ino la miró escandalizada, pero Sakura no le hizo caso –Lo sabes bien Ino, tú empezaste. La verdad es que no sé porqué te pusiste de esa manera.

-¡Yo solo quería protegerlas! -¿es qué no la entendían? –Hemos tenido muchas enemigas desde que llegamos... yo... yo no quería... no quería a alguien nuevo.

Ino había bajado la cabeza, al parecer avergonzada. Sakura se colocó a su lado mientras Tenten movía la cabeza negativamente. Hinata entendía muy bien el actuar de Ino. La rubia siempre había sido algo displicente con las personas a las que recién conocía. Y tenía razón de serlo. La primera vez que llegaron al Instituto les asignaron un cuarto a las cuatro juntas. Estuvieron así el primer año, convirtiéndose en grandes amigas, pero al año siguiente todo cambió. Agregaron a una chica pelirroja en su habitación. Ellas fueron cordiales con la chica, incluso la integraron a su grupo como una amiga más, pero ella las traicionó de una manera terrible, logrando que castigaran a todas, siendo la más perjudicada Ino. A pesar de ser personas tranquilas (al menos Hinata y Sakura lo eran) siempre habían sentido gran curiosidad por las habitaciones del Instituto. Siendo un lugar enorme, siempre había cuartos y lugares a los que casi nadie tenía acceso. Ellas habían descubierto gran parte de esas locaciones, claro, a escondidas, ya que la mayoría de los lugares descubiertos por ellas estaban prohibidos para los alumnos. Era así como habían encontrado una salida de la escuela que las llevaba a una ciudad cercana. Muchas veces habían ido, las cuatro, a escondidas, a pasar ratos agradables. Un día decidieron enseñarle la salida a la pelirroja, pero jamás imaginaron que ella las acusaría con la directora. Tuvieron un gran problema y la directora mandó cerrar la salida. Hinata recordaba que Ino casi fue expulsada, ya que la chica la acusó a ella de ser la incitadora a romper las reglas. Desde aquel día la muchacha trataba de hacerles la vida imposible, teniendo innumerables enfrentamientos, sobre todo con Ino.

Temari las miraba con curiosidad, no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Lo siento –dijo de pronto Ino –me comporté como una tonta...

Los ojos de Temari se abrieron de la sorpresa. Eso no se lo esperaba. Tal vez, pensó, la chica estaba un poco loca después de todo.

-No hay problema... –le contestó, sonriendo de lado, aunque más parecía una mueca de dolor –Yo también me exalté. No debí llamarte flacucha.

-Y yo no debí llamarte "plástica" –dijo la rubia devolviéndole la sonrisa –Tal vez podamos ser amigas ¿no?

-Mmm... –Temari había puesto su dedo en el mentón, haciendo como que pensaba –siempre y cuando no me vuelvas a jalar del pelo.

-Ok –dijo Ino –pero tú tampoco puedes patearme las piernas.

-Hecho.

Las dos chicas sonrieron, logrando sorprender a las otras tres. Ninguna se esperaba un desenlace así; habían esperado, por lo menos, soportar peleas y discusiones todas las noches del siguiente semestre.

-Bueno –dijo Sakura otra vez –ya que **sí** hicieron las paces –la pelirosa sonrió triunfante –creo que lo mejor es curarlas a ambas de una vez. No querrán estar así en el primer día de clases.

-¿En serio puedes curarnos? –preguntó Temari –tal vez lo mejor sería que vayamos a la enfermería...

-¡No! –gritó Ino, no quería tener problemas tan rápido –la frentona puede hacerlo, eso se le da bien.

-¿La... frentona? –repitió Temari. A Sakura le salió una vena en la frente -¿Quién es la frentona?

-Se supone que yo –dijo Sakura entre dientes –soy la frentona ¿no, cerda?

-¡Oye! No te enojes, sabes que te digo así de cariño... –dijo Ino sonriendo con dulzura fingida –Temari, ellas son Sakura alias frentona –la pelirosa puso cara de asesina –Tenten alias osito panda –Tenten se cogió sus chonguitos enviando una mirada hacia Ino –y Hinata, más conocida como Mohinata –la peliazul se sonrojó al instante.

Temari empezó a reírse, mientras las tres chicas miraban de manera fulminante a la rubia de coleta alta. Parecía que se iba a divertir mucho con ellas.

-¿Y a ti te dicen cerda? –preguntó, casi sin aliento, Temari. Ino entrecerró los ojos mirando a Sakura, quien era la que se reía ahora –Ustedes sí que están locas...

-Más o menos –dijo Tenten, sonriendo -¿Eres de Japón?

-Sí –contestó Temari recostándose en su cama –He venido aquí con mis dos hermanos: Gaara, el pelirrojo que estuvo aquí y Kankurou, quien es mayor que yo por seis meses.

-¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó Sakura. Eso era científicamente imposible.

-Pues... mi padre no era demasiado fiel que digamos... –dijo con simpleza –tuvo a Kankurou con otra mujer, pero como mi madre murió cuando Gaara nació... –calló un momento y luego continuó –Prácticamente nos criamos juntos, así que no hay diferencias.

-Vaya... –Tenten estaba sorprendida –entonces tú estás en un año superior al de nosotras.

-Exacto –Temari les sonrió –yo estoy en preparatoria. Pero no es la gran cosa, en cualquier lado hay tipos imbéciles...

Las tres muchachas rieron. Estuvieron conversando hasta la noche, cuando sintieron que el sueño las vencía. Al fin y al cabo, no era buena idea desvelarse para su primer día de clases.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

_Bueno, sé que me he demorado bastante en actualizar. Lo siento. Lo que sucede es que mi computadora colapsó y todo, TODO, se borró. Así que, para aquellas personas que siguen este fic y "Cuando el Cielo llora", les voy a pedir que tengan paciencia. También, para aquellos que leen "Un San Valentín de locos", estoy terminando el tercer capítulo, no me maten ¿si?. _

_Regresando a este fic, he puesto a Temari como compañera de cuarto de las chicas, y sí, ella e Ino van a chocar constantemente, pero se llevarán bien. Para aquellos que me pidieron ItaSaku, pues habrá una sorpresota. También habrá NejiTen, pero todo a su tiempo. Sé que ellos no se llevan bien, pero ya verán el por qué._

_Pero ya no quiero cansarlos más, así que solo les pido que dejen reviews bonitos xD, me gusta que opinen. Ya me daré el tiempo de responder sus comentarios._

_Gracias!!_


	4. COMUNICADO

Ante todo, quisiera expresar mi más sincero agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que han seguido esta y mis otras historias, mostrándome su apoyo e impulsándome a seguir.

Deben estar preguntándose "¿por qué rayos escribe esto y no continua con la historia?". Bueno, el caso es que no creo justo que tengan que esperar tanto para leer el siguiente capítulo, y por respeto a ustedes estoy escribiendo lo siguiente. Llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar, y lo más seguro es que esto continúe así por un tiempo más. **NO** estoy diciendo que vaya a abandonar mis fics, eso no sería adecuado, al contrario, voy a continuarlos y por eso les pido paciencia. Sé lo horrible que se siente que abandonen una historia que uno ha estado siguiendo (me ha pasado muchas veces), pero esa no es mi intención. Es solo que estoy saturada de trabajo y no encuentro tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para hacer lo que más me gusta: escribir.

Sé que mis historias no son unas súper historias. No tienen demasiados seguidores, pero aunque el número de reviews no es el que yo esperaba (tampoco es que sea decepcionante), el solo hecho de recibir comentarios halagadores de parte de ustedes es reconfortante, y me obliga a decirles esto, pues me parece que ustedes merecen respeto y no estar esperando por algo que va a demorar mucho.

Bueno, a los pocos lean esta nota, espero que me sepan comprender y que no se sientan decepcionados. En cuanto arregle mi horario (cosa que me va a tomar un poco de tiempo) subiré los siguientes capítulos.

Gracias, sinceramente

**krmnxitauchiha**


End file.
